The present invention relates to medical echo sounding apparatus and in particular apparatus making use of ultrasonic heads producing a beam which can be employed to make a rapid angular scan within a search plane, the said beam being projected into the medium being examined via a coupling liquid contained in a chamber.
Such an apparatus is described in particular in U.S. Pat. application filed Nov. 1, 1978 by the same applicant under Ser. No. 956,706 for: "Echo sounding apparatus involving an oscillating mirror use use in medical diagnosis".